On My Way To You
by JDDCdancer1497
Summary: When Clare arrives home from being away for a very long time, she comes home to find her boyfriend Eli in a way she has never seen him before.


**Hey readers, okay this is my first attempt at a "lemon". I'm not so sure about this but oh well! I have posted it anyway, I hope you like it.**

**Warning- like I said, my first lemon.**

* * *

**Clare's POV**

"Eli, stop! Don't take your pants off! You're teasing me, that isn't very nice Eli. I can't touch you or hold you…or take care of you. Why are you doing this to me?" I tried to put on my best pouting face as I could to him but it didn't work…again.

"Oh come on, Clare! Me a tease? No, you are dressed in what? Next to nothing and I'm supposed to just sit here listening to your sultry voice and you expect me not to do anything to myself to help out my very large problem.

"I am wearing clothes, thank you very much! I just think me being away for so long has made your brain mush!" I laughed as he struggled to get comfortable. Finally, he turned his computer around and all I saw was his desk. "Eli? What are you doing?"

I heard a few grunts and very weird squishing sound. It was then that I realized he was masturbating. "What did I just say, Eli? I don't need to hear this, this is so weird."

I heard one last groan of pleasure before the camera on the computer bounced up and down probably due to the fact that he was getting off of the bed. It was five minutes later that he finally decided to put his face back on the screen.

"Okay, all better. What were we talking about?" He had that stupid smirk on his face and all I wanted to do was slap it off…or kiss it off. Now I was in the mood for _that _and I couldn't have it! How is it that Eli makes me want him and hate him all at the same time?

"I can't believe you just did that, while video chatting with me! We barely get to speak to each other and this is what you're going to do when you finally get the chance to say hello?" I wasn't mad, he knew that. I was horny and by the look on his face he knew that too.

"Ah, does little miss Clare need some attention? Does her body need someone to take care of her needs? Since I'm not there, you could always take care of it for yourself on the camera. Oh, wouldn't that be such a sight to see. Let's do it!"

I looked around and saw my surroundings and I blushed furiously. Eli and I had been together like that many, many times before I was called back in Afghanistan. "Eli, I can't do that _here_, that isn't okay! We'll do other things when I get back okay?"

He smirked at me, oh that smirk. He made me want to do very unholy things to him, and he knew it. I had a feeling that is why he gave me those looks all of the time. I shivered a bit, because of the cold air that this space provided.

"I know it's late there, you should really go to sleep now, Eli." Once those words escaped my lips Eli looked at me as if I was crazy. "You said it yourself; I get very limited time to talk to you, Clare. And every chance I get, I'm going to take it no matter how late it is here. Unless you have to go."

"No, I don't. I just don't want you to get too tired. I know I'm exhausted." I said and just as I said that a yawn escaped my lips. It was only confirming that my statement was true. He smiled at me, yes, not a horny I want in your pants smirk but an actual smile.

**It warmed my heart to see.**

"How about this? How about we just talk until one of us falls asleep, and don't purposely stay awake, because that's what I'm going to do." He winked at me as he said the last few words. I felt the blush go right back up to my cheeks.

I didn't get it, I had been with Eli so very many times, yet the smallest things he does gets me all flustered. It was sweet and annoying all at the same time. I couldn't take how I felt so conflicted most of the time.

We did do his suggestion though, we talked for hours before finally sleep was really getting the best of me and I felt my eyelids getting very heavy until suddenly everything was completely dark. I do remember him saying, "I love you Clare."

* * *

"Ma'am, ma'am. Wake up, we are landing, you need to put your seat up straight now." My eyes fluttered open and I saw a young flight attendant. I smiled at her and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I pulled my chair up and secured my seatbelt. I looked down at the computer in my lap and I noticed that the battery had died.

I shut it and put it in my laptop case. I couldn't stop the smile hat was playing on my lips, the conversation with Eli last night, the thought that I was actually back in Canada right now, with no one knowing…it was all too exciting!

Eli thinks I am coming home in two more months and I was supposed to come home then. But then I was notified that I was coming home early, I figured it would be more fun this way if he thought wasn't going to be there until a couple of months away.

It'll make it that much more special, I just knew it! I heard the captains voice, telling everyone to remain seated and have their seatbelts buckled securely because we were now going to land. I looked out the window and thought it was scary because I could actually see people on the ground.

I was never one for heights, but when I joined the army a lot of my fears went away. I mean, don't get me wrong, they were still in the back of my mind and would come out every now and then, but out in the field made me realize that those little things weren't scary at all compared to what we do every day.

It was kind of a rough landing, but not too bad. I had been on worse, so I couldn't complain too much. When the captain's voice came on again saying that we safely landed, everyone around me started to clap. I have never gotten why people do this, and quite frankly I find it stupid.

I refrained from rolling my eyes and just collected myself, waiting in line for my turn to get off of this thing already! An old lady was placed behind me and she was holding herself up with one of the seats. When there was finally an opening for me to get out I let her instead.

Why not do something good? It's not like anybody is waiting for me anyway. Soon enough there was another slot open for me to get into and the line moved at its own pace. We were pretty much in stop and go traffic, except we weren't in cars.

I am a very claustrophobic person and with all of the people around me hogging my air, I felt as if I would pass out at any given second. Thankfully, I got out in time and it wasn't too bad. I got out my phone from my bag and turned it back on.

I called 411 for information on a number for a cab. I could walk Eli didn't live too far away, but not with my entire luggage, that would just be too much to handle. I got the number for the cab and called it immediately. It came within minutes.

The driver helped me put all of my luggage into the trunk of the car and soon we were on our way to Eli's house. As we grew closer and closer the nervous feeling I felt came into my stomach. It was strange to feel this, but it also excited me further.

It was only three minutes later that we arrived, I told you he lived close. I told the driver to stop a few houses away from the actual address, I didn't want Eli to see me getting out and stuff that would ruin the surprise.

The driver helped me with my luggage and I gave him his money and he drove away in a matter of seconds. I grabbed a hold of the two suitcases handles and started to roll them to Eli's door. I tried to be as quiet as possible, and when I reached his door I grabbed the spare key under the flower pot and opened the door with ease.

The door opened and what I saw was Eli, cock in hand, stroking himself. I walked in a little further, with my eyes wide. I looked at his computer, but it was off and I looked at the T.V. but it was also turned off. What the hell was he doing?

"Um…" I whispered awkwardly while watching Eli stroke harder with each time. I was becoming strangely aroused by this. I had never seen Eli in such a way, for me I always thought it was creepy and when we were together we should only do things together.

But the sight in front of me was just so fucking sexy that I couldn't look away. I changed my weight from foot to foot and continued to stare. There wasn't much I could do. I saw Eli's hand go faster on himself and I heard the groaning again, exactly like last night.

I've come to know that groan very well, it was a signal that he was very close and on the verge of breaking down any second. His hand twisted at the top one last time before he let out a big groan and he let his seed go all over his stomach.

His head tossed back and his eyes were still closed. I had yet to move or make any announcement that I had come home early. I couldn't stop looking at Eli and what he was doing to himself. It made feel too hot for words. I transferred my weight again but this time my heel clanged on the floor with a loud ring.

Eli's eyes flew open at met mine. His head was upside down to me, but I couldn't stop the smile on my face when I saw his shocked expression. He turned around from the couch and got up slowly. "Clare? Is that really you?"

"Yeah…I got to come home early. Surprise!" He was walking toward me now and I knew I should be looking straight in his eyes. But I couldn't, I couldn't stop my eyes from wandering down his body and start looking at his lower region once again.

I saw him get harder just from me looking. It was always a nice reminder that Eli got so turned on by me without me having to do a single thing. "Oh my, I missed you so much!"

His arms wrapped around me completely, his whole body was pressed against mine. I felt his very obvious erection hit my lower stomach. If only he was a tiny bit lower, all the need from two years would be taken away.

I pulled away slightly and kissed his lips hard, forcing my tongue inside his mouth. I honestly couldn't take it anymore. He was just as fierce and forceful with the kiss as I was. I knew then that what I have been feeling Eli had been feeling too. I pulled away slightly and told him,

"I missed you too, so much. But can we talk about that later? I have been horny enough without you inside me for a whole two years and after what I just walked in on, I can't hold back anymore." Eli didn't even respond to me, he didn't have to.

He kissed me on my lips and traveled his kisses further and further down. I felt his teeth sink into my sensitive skin on my neck. I moaned and tried to hold onto him the best way that I could as he picked me up. He stumbled us to his, well our, bedroom.

He placed me on the bed with force but with gentle care. He pulled away slightly and smirked at me. He was completely naked in front of me, and I couldn't think of a more perfect view. "You need to get naked, now."

I giggled at him but did as I was told anyway. He helped me as much as he could, but his hands were very shaky right now so he wasn't much help. My shirt and pants were now lying somewhere on the floor, I didn't care where.

I was now only covered by my bra and panties, which didn't cover much considering they were sheer. Eli always got a kick out of this pair of underwear I owned. I didn't put them on purposely for this though, I didn't even know that this was going to happen right now.

"Aww, look at that, you're wearing my favorite." He smiled as he brushed his finger tip on the outside of my body tracing me. He lowered himself down to me, his lips pressed against my ear, "You won't be wearing them for long."

A chill ran down my spine as his words sunk deep within me. I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter by the passing second and Eli hadn't even touched me yet. It was well-known that it had been a very long time for this, but I was prepared for anything he would bring to me.

His hands found their way to the back of my bra and he struggled for only a few seconds before finally snapping the undergarment open, exposing my breasts to him in two years. He grabbed them in his hands and held them for just a second.

"Oh, how I missed these things." He said before pushing me backwards to lie back down on my back. I felt his lips surround my nipple and his tongue poked out and licked it just slightly. My back arched away from the mattress and further into Eli.

Of course I had touched myself over the two years, it was impossible not to, but nothing or no one could ever make me feel the way Eli did. He knew everything about my body, even the things that I didn't know. One night he spent hours just exploring it from head to toe.

**He, now, knows all of my weaknesses.**

He kissed my entire breast before switching to the other. I felt his hands on my hips, circling my hip bones in such a way, I felt like I was going to die. I really couldn't do anything but arch my back and moan out in pleasure.

He came up to my face and with a smile plastered on his lips he gave me a small kiss right on my lips, before crawling down my body. His fingers hooked underneath my panties and yanked them down as he continued to crawl down my body.

He picked up my right leg and started to kiss my toes and then went to my feet and kept going higher and high, until he reached my inner thigh, so very close to where I needed him to be. His mouth hovered over me, I could feel his breath on my wetness.

He didn't do anything though; he just passed right over it. I squirmed and demanded that he stopped teasing me. He didn't stop though; in fact he picked up my left leg next and did the exact same thing that he just did to the right one.

Only this time when his mouth neared my heated core he didn't just stay still and breath on me, well he did that too, but this time he leaned down just a little further and took a tentative lick. It made my hips and legs jump from the contact.

He smirked darkly at me and held my hips and legs down with his arms as his head lowered once again and he began to eat me out. His tongue went everywhere, in just the right places. When he was done with his exploring he thrust his tongue into me.

I tried to hold back the moan from escaping my lips but I failed in doing so. His tongue went in and out of my very wet pussy. His pace was erratic but I didn't care. He went from slow to fast in just one second; he had me thrashing all around

He pulled his tongue out and replaced it with his middle and index finger as his tongue went to play with my clit. I felt the coolness of his ring on my heated self and the contrast made me scream in pleasure. "That's what I like to hear."

He muttered on my wet flesh, how I even understood him was beyond me. I felt myself come closer to falling off of the edge and so did Eli, because he picked up his pace in everything he was doing. I looked down at him and saw his eyes were staring straight into mine as he covered me with sheer pleasure.

I soon hit my peak and Eli helped me out of my high. My hips wouldn't stay still even if I wanted them to; they continued to move up and down. I let out a soft squeak when I felt Eli give my clit a soft love bite before coming up for air.

He was towering over me with a huge smirk on his face. Before, during, or after it didn't matter, when it came to sex Eli always wore that same smirk. I smiled back at him and pulled him down to kiss me on the mouth.

I could taste myself, which I was never too fond of, but in that moment I really didn't care. I felt Eli's cock pressed into my still very wet core and I moaned at the contact. Eli pulled away just slightly and he grabbed a condom from the nightstand, then Eli's hips thrust up a little and I felt him on my clit.

It was a whole new feeling entirely for me and I started to scratch Eli's back because of it. He groaned then, half because of pleasure and half because of pain. He kept doing that though, teasing me. I was in dire need for him to enter me.

"Eli, I can't take it anymore! Just do it already." He didn't listen to me though, he kept pressing his very hard cock into me, and so I decided to take matters into my own hands. I moved my body up a little and the tip of him was the only thing that entered.

"Mmm." I heard the moan escape his lips, and I knew now he wouldn't be able to tease me any longer. He grabbed my wrists and held them above my head and dipped down giving my lips a sloppy kiss. I felt him push more into me, and I could definitely tell it had been a while since we had done this.

It was nothing like the first time though, the pleasure took away all of the pain in a matter of seconds as Eli thrust back into me again. He'd slam into my roughly but pull out slowly. I didn't know how this man could possibly take all of the teasing himself.

But after a while his hips took over and his thrusts became faster and more even. I moaned when I felt him hit a certain place deep inside of me. He hits it on rare occasion, but when he does it's like somebody has taken over my body.

"Oh." I moaned. His thrusts became deeper and more erratic, and I too felt my hips come into contact with his. I knew that when I could feel his hip bones on mine that meant he was all in me, every single inch of his cock was inside of me.

And that itself made me even wetter. His cock was gliding in and out of me so easily it wasn't even funny. It was always nice that I was always so prepared for Eli, in wetness I mean. I heard Eli's groan again in my ear.

I smiled, knowing he was growing close to his end. His thrusts were hard and fast now and there was no stopping him. He was so far in me that it almost hurt, but it was a good kind of pain. It was the best fucking pain. "Ah, Eli, harder!"

"Uh." A few more thrusts later he finished with a very pleasurable groan. He pressed our entire bodies together, while he was still in me. I could feel all of the sweat that was on him was now on me. I didn't mind though, I thought it was sexy.

The wetness between my legs were now covering my inner thighs and Eli's too. It was a very comfortable feeling, one I couldn't replace. Eli kissed my lips chastely before pulling out of me and taking the condom off. He threw it in the trash can before returning to the bed with me.

His arms wrapped around me as he lay on his side facing me. I turned to face him too and intertwined every body part I could. He chuckled as he kept placing soft kisses along my jaw line and neck. "I didn't realize how much I missed that."

"You missed me more though, right?" I challenged him with my own smirk playing my lips. His hands were traveling down and he finally placed them on my butt, something he likes to do while cuddling. "Of course. Every minute of every second of every day I missed you."

"You're so sweet. I missed you too, so very much. But I have good news. That was the last time you'll ever have to miss me for that long of a time! I'm home now, for good." His smile was so big and bright. I felt so loved in that moment.

"I'm so happy to hear that, you have no idea. I love you so much Clare, and it was hell without you." He held me tighter and closer to him. He always made me feel needed, it was always so nice. "I love you too, and now you don't have to worry. I'll always be with you every step of the way."

"Yeah…you told me one day that you'd be on your way home to me and that you'd actually stay. I guess that day is today?" He stated with a chuckle, not releasing me from his tight embrace. "I guess so."

His stomach made a growling noise then. We both laughed at how our little romantic moment was ruined. I rubbed his tummy for a slight second, but then it growled again. "Come on, I'll make you your favorite, chocolate chip pancakes."

I got out of bed and so did he. We didn't care about the fact that we had no clothes on as we walked together into the kitchen. He placed his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer to him. "I'm so glad to have you home."

"I'm so glad to be home."

* * *

**So...yeah, review? Tell me what you thought of my "smut".**


End file.
